dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Hayden
due to my unique power of Creation. Now contained inside a suit designed by the Teen Titans tec prodigy, Petra Truth, I can continue to live to help those in need, and use my power over Creation to give those help when none exists. | Speaker = Samuel Hayden | HistoryHeader = Profile | HistoryText = Background Dr. Samuel Hayden was a infamous scientist, known for his Ph.D in the fields of physics, and related to the connections and relations of dimensions such as the spacetime, and beyond. Living for years as the world's most brilliant scientist in Australia at the University of Sydney, became cursed after a experiment destroyed his physical existence, rendering him as a ectoplasmic entity held together by the will of his consciousness. Knowing he'd dissipate, seeked helped from America to the Teen Titans technological prodigy, Petra Truth and designed a suit to contain him. A new member of Teen Titans, and the Titans would help him his potential in his new form. | Powers = Ectoplasm Physiology: Due to a experiment gone wrong, he'd lost his physical existence, with only his very will of his consciousness holding him together as a ectoplasmic being. As such, he'd requires a suit so to not dissipate into nothing. Due to his form, he's a immortal being and has no limits in terms of mental prowess. He's absolutely immune to any type, form of diseases, illnesses and viruses, requires no food, sleep or water. As he has no nerves, he's incapable of pain as well, along with feeling of physical touch but can still feel mentality such as emotions and emotional pain. *'Immortality': Samuel is now a immortal being, capable of living without age, rest, sleep, hunger, water and so on. He's fully immune to any form of pathogen, disases, viruses and illnesses. *'Intangibility': As a ectoplasmic being, Samuel can be considered a intangible, has no physical form exists. While many things can go through as him as he appears as some form of "dust", he's however can't phase through solid matter such as a wall. *'Resurrection': Using himself as a medium, he's capable of semi-resurrecting the dead with only the resurrecting being only able to recall recent events. However, the the strength of Samuel's resurrection relies on his mental will power, and the deceased will power for it to be stronger and lasting longer. Creation: The current cause explained by Samuel himself, Creation is the unique power of Samuel Hayden, using lipids to materialize any non-organic matter from his body. Before becoming a ectoplasmic being, was capable of materializes anything as long he knew the atomic configurations. Currently, it's unknown if he's still capable of Creation. | Abilities = Super-Genius Intellect: A extraordinarily intelligent individual, Samuel's is the pioneer, and leading scientist in the spacetime relations, dimensions and physics as a whole. Capable of calculating with even greater speeds of near sublight speeds after losing his physical body and becoming a etcoplastic being. Due to the fact he's capable to funtion without a brain, allows him to perform multiple mental processors, allowing him to think multiple things at once. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = }} Category:Super-Genius Intellect Category:Intangibility Category:Immortals Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Disease Immunity Category:Vampirism Immunity Category:Lycanthrope Immunity Category:Immortality Category:Resurrection Category:Pain Immunity